


【抢亲/dickjay】占有?

by april1789



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22344778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/april1789/pseuds/april1789
Summary: *Dickjay*PG15?，无上垒 部分强制，避雷
Relationships: DickJay - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	【抢亲/dickjay】占有?

在暗色的环境中，红绿相间的早期制服未免显得有些过分亮眼——请不要提那些正在闪闪发光的绿色鳞片，谢谢您的配合，Jason会因此后悔这次赴约没有携带随身枪支的。

即使提前确认了这个安全屋的秘密隔间确实没有藏有任何微型摄像头和录影工具，并不代表他已经接受了穿上…整整小他好几码的绿鳞小短裤罗宾战服。

用以前那些难以启齿的小秘密加以威胁?这手段也显得未免过于老套了些，红头罩想。他的上一任罗宾：现在是夜翼，一位超级英雄，哈，真的?真不是什么超级反派?

能让心情好起来的方法，真是没有比看到他的小翅膀，再一次穿上自己曾经穿过的罗宾服更让人感到愉悦的了。

天知道Dick曾经在心里描绘过几回类似的场景，却难以赋予实际行动——他缺少一个合适的契机。  
就像那密室半掩开着的铁门，只是缺乏最后一下推动力，便会深陷其中。

这或许还要感激Damian。  
对，他就是那股推力。那棵压倒Dick最后行动阻力理智的稻草。

“Jase,这只是一次简简单单的念旧时间!不是什么绑架!”

他得承认现在的Jason实在过分的诱人。紧身的布料被拉伸到最大的可能尺度，凸显着布料下大男孩紧致的曲线和胸肌，它们呼之欲出——任何幅度稍大的动作都会随时把它扯裂...这就像某种性爱情趣，Dick相信他可爱的继任者此时此刻也怀有同样的想法。对方泛红的脸颊还不足够说明一切吗?

“好，简简单单的念旧时间，那这对该死的手铐是什么鬼东西?”

铁块相碰的撞击声在安静的密闭环境中显得格外刺耳，Dick本不想这么做的。囚禁一只小鸟，折断它的翅膀，这样的感觉总会让人感到无比兴奋——但这也得有个度。  
趁自己还能抑制直接占有眼前人欲望的时候，停止下来。

“嘿，这只是担心小翅膀你会不配合换上...”  
好吧，这说辞连夜翼自己听着也觉得有些无力，  
“这就过来解开。”

Jason很清楚Dick只是在吃他和Damian刚才的醋——要不是这样，这个鬼提议提出的第一秒，提出者就会被他整个撂倒在地上。

所以当对方带着一贯的微笑缓步向其走来时，大男孩觉得这个小闹剧也是结束的时间了...

…

又或许，这仅仅只是开始???

“唔!!”  
后脑勺被狠狠撞到地上的感觉可不会好受，即使Dick用左手提前护住了Jason的头部也不会减轻多少。

那就像一头刚刚冲破牢笼，重获自由的野兽。

而他则是被肆意啃食的可怜羔羊，四肢被暴力地完全展开，被摩肿的乳尖在撕裂的布料下若隐若现。

无论是什么触到了Dick的雷点，那都显得太过火了。刚刚还在笑着的他没有任何预兆地成为了野兽与掠食者。  
突然整个被推倒在地上，死死堵住的唇骂不出一句脏话已经足够令人恼火了，而更为Jason火上浇油的是，他闻到血的腥气味了。

“Jason...”  
大男孩脖颈上早些时间产生的不深不浅的咬痕就像无形的钥匙，Dick知道那道痕迹是怎样被留下的——它打开了潘多拉的魔盒。

{这是什么时候开始的事？}

[或许从第一次相见起就萌芽了？]

[还是这之后的那次？]

Jason觉得这有些似曾相识。第一次相见的那天，他也身着着同样的制服，被铐住双手倒在这个前任者的脚下。

他真的对Dick一点感情都没有吗？——开什么玩笑？

比他们相识的那天来得更早，早在“飞翔的格雷森”时代，这只家族的大蓝鸟就是他的偶像了。

在舞台上灵活跃动身姿的马戏团男孩是那个年龄的他，所见过最不可思议，最美的事物…他就是小巷男孩想成为的一切。

该死的Dick Grayson，他本人大概是迟迟没有察觉到这一点，这晚到自己的这份心意实在是被埋藏的太久，久到…久到Jason几乎完全忘却了那种心情。  
他知道Dick也爱着他，可他所渴望的是一次直白的袒露，也许一次告白，而不是每次两人擦身而过时，落在他身上灼热的视线。

这真不是什么适合回忆的恰当时机。尤其是当大男孩感受到对方报复性地在自己浑身上下留下印记，当鲜黄色的披风染上乳白色的污浊时——他知道今天免不了经历一场腥风血雨的洗礼了。

【当Jason正式成为红头罩归来的时候，夜翼才第一次开始正式自己的情感。那不是什么不正常的痴念，更不是某种疾病。】

Dick觉得现在的Jason就像一具精致的玩偶，而现在他正闭上双眼等待着被主人摆弄，玩赏。那绝对不是普通的玩偶，你不会在大商场里看到他的踪影，你需要在一家手工作坊的角落寻觅到它。

大男孩与平日反常，合上双目静静接受的姿态有一种诡异的美感——而这独特的美感正慢慢融化着侵略者内心的妒火....甚至将其拽入梦境之中。

【“让我起来，请？”被铐住双手的新罗宾讲出礼貌的用语，在新穿上夜翼制服的旧罗宾眼中这个惹人厌的小子第一次显得有些可爱——但他可不会吃下这套。】

【“现在这我说了算。或许他说了算，但至少我资格比你老。”】

【两个人的电话亭由于一方倒地的姿势显得更加狭小。  
但这些都不重要，现在的夜翼满脑子被不可理喻的想法所填满，这太奇怪了。  
他想要俯身亲吻他可爱的继任者，俯身亲吻这只不懂规矩的新知更鸟——而他也确实这么做…了？】

这是真实存在的记忆吗？  
Dick并不这样认为。

仅仅是幻想？  
也不是。

亦或是…两者皆具？

【男孩的唇吻起来十分柔软，如果给它找一个恰当的形容词，或许也只有晚霞上刚刚采下的云彩能与之媲美。  
这回忆的触感过分接近于现实，他好像要迷失在其中，除了吻的触感，四周的一切都在渐渐分崩离析——他陷入这虚空之中了。】

现实与虚幻之间建立起了奇妙的桥梁。  
它们的场景开始融合，宛如一件精雕细琢的艺术品。

待两人都从各自的幻境中苏醒，Dick发现他已经潜意识中将他的小翅膀从牢笼中释放。

...

他考虑过给Jason刻下永久的记号，让周围的竞争者知晓他的所有者，彻底去占有他，标记他。

而这个该死的念头刚刚差点就付诸行动了，现在的Dick只觉得那真是太糟糕了……他从来没站在对方的立场为其着想。

他可爱的继任者，一只缺乏安全感的小知更鸟，一直摆出强硬姿态却在他面前露出温顺面的Jason，他的暗恋对象，到底想要的会是什么？  
会是强硬的囚禁吗？

这答案真是再清晰不过了。拜托，对自己坦诚一些！

你爱他！而你是那么想让他完完全全的接受你的爱意，大声承认这一点有那么困难吗？

这是一个疯狂的决定，哦，这绝对是。这是最差劲的时间挑选，最烂的地点挑选，最唐突的时刻表达。

但他现在一刻都停顿不下去了。

他想要的是现在，立即去传达出全部的情感，即使这大概率会导致一场一塌糊涂的惨败。

“抱歉。这肯定不是什么好的时机。”

暗室的空气或许有些偏凉，但大蓝鸟此时的心脏热得简直要跳出来了。

“但是Jase，我有些话想要对你讲…”

Dick的眼神正往四处张望回避着，又像是下定了什么决心一般，最终聚焦在了对方的翠绿双瞳中。  
这样的场景与刚刚的侵略者真不像是一个人，看看他的脸颊，那里甚至透出了微红。

稍微在脑中想象了一下野兽脸红场景的Jason觉得这强烈的对比还真有些可爱。

“我爱你。从..很久以前。” 

情话大全或许有很厚一打，但当Dick真正需要运用到它的时候，脑子里却什么都检索不到，它只是在高度地发热发烫。  
大男孩有些恼火地联想到如果此时此刻站着的是Damian,一定能讲出一连串动听的情话。

“Jason…你愿意…“

取代回答的是堵上的唇——这次是Jason主动的吻。  
他做好了一切迎接最糟的准备，却在这个时刻得到了让他哭笑不得的告白。

【“我还不知道你的名字？“】

【“Jason Todd。记住它，我正准备打破你所有的记录呢。”】

“可不代表我已经同意你了。“

他们紧紧地相拥，像一对真正的情侣一般。  
Dick看着对方将头整个埋在自己的怀里，这个姿势看不清Jason的脸。

他真实的想法到底会是什么样的？男孩现在是怎样的表情？

或许这一切在漫长的拥抱中都显得已然不是那样重要了。

——自己的话对方显然已经等了太久，太久。

**Author's Note:**

> 隔天早上，Jason发现自己今日份的小甜饼尝起来明显比起往日，糖份显得有些超标了——  
> 大男孩知道，今天的厨房轮班又到Dick了。
> 
> *Damian的小甜饼没有减少，阿福确认过了。


End file.
